<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Синдром отмены by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881254">Синдром отмены</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021'>WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Alternate Universe, Angst, Developing Friendship, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attack, Post-Avengers Endgame, Protective Tony Stark, Sleep Deprivation, Stephen Strange (MCU) needs a hug, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Обозначим ряд условий для реабилитации каждого. К примеру, я должен делать зарядку по утрам, а ты — воздерживаться от магии. И так далее».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark &amp; Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Синдром отмены</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cиквел к тексту "Интуиция" команды WTF Marvel v gamake 2021.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Это будет сложно», — сразу сказал Стивен, и Тони честно поверил. Но даже с этим предупреждением думал, что будет легче, чем оказалось.</p>
<p>Сначала все шло практически идеально. Вонг не заставил просить себя дважды: появившись в комнате после сообщения Стивена, выслушал предложение Тони, посмотрел на фотографии предлагаемого места реабилитации, кивнул и без единого слова протянул Стивену руку. Стивен отдал двойное кольцо и сказал, что им нужно время собраться. Вонг снова кивнул, уселся в то кресло, из которого поднялся Стивен, и Тони готов был поклясться, что разглядел на обычно невозмутимом лице довольную ухмылку.</p>
<p>Через два с небольшим часа Тони и Стивен были на побережье, в домике, который Старки купили, когда Пеппер была беременна. Ни единой живой души на много миль вокруг, доставка продуктов, воды и медикаментов круглосуточно по запросу Пятницы, превосходно оснащенный медицинский кабинет, устроенный в домике сразу после покупки для наблюдения за состоянием Пеппер и малышки, окна во все стены даже в спальне (разумеется, с жалюзи), чистейший пляж, бескрайний океан, тишина и покой. Тони мечтал сбежать сюда, когда сил станет побольше, а боли — поменьше, может, даже один, но нынешний поворот событий его вполне устраивал. А на случай сомнений и самобичевания Стивена в кармане всегда был аргумент: Тони устал от ежедневных процедур, постоянного контроля, жесткого распорядка и тоже хочет отдохнуть. Пеппер он, кстати, так и сказал — посчитал, что незачем акцентировать внимание на проблеме Стивена, по крайней мере, пока она не будет разрешена. Вот вернутся — и все расскажет.</p>
<p>— Каков твой план? — осведомился Стивен, когда они осмотрели дом и расположились в гостиной, потягивая лимонад. Система кондиционирования в доме работала великолепно, но даже просто зная о вовсю разошедшейся за окнами жаре пить все равно хотелось.</p>
<p>— Предлагаю пари.</p>
<p>— Пари?</p>
<p>— Ну, не совсем пари, — Тони поморщился, ощущая некоторое волнение: при всей своей браваде он все-таки слабо представлял, во что ввязался. — Соревнование.</p>
<p>Стивен выгнул бровь, но комментировать не стал, ожидая продолжения.</p>
<p>— Обозначим ряд условий для реабилитации каждого. К примеру, я должен делать зарядку по утрам, а ты — воздерживаться от магии. И так далее. За невыполнение штраф, за выполнение — баллы. Подсчитаем их, когда ты придешь в норму.</p>
<p>— И каков приз?</p>
<p>— Желание, — пожал плечами Тони. Он честно пытался придумать что-то поинтереснее, но мозг, занятый решением основной проблемы, отказывался загружаться еще и этим.</p>
<p>— Желание? — переспросил Стивен, но Тони не услышал в этом вопросе ни иронии, ни чего-либо еще негативного.</p>
<p>— Желание. Проигравший исполняет желание победителя. Если у тебя возникнут проблемы с тем, что мне загадать, варианты я тебе подкину, не беспокойся.</p>
<p>— Ты так уверен, что победителем буду я?</p>
<p>Тони снова пожал плечами, не отвечая, потому что уверен он как раз не был, но очень на это надеялся. По счастью, Стивен не стал настаивать на ответе, и они переключились на обсуждение деталей.</p>
<p>Если Стивен не должен был пользоваться магией, то Тони предлагалось не пользоваться интернетом и телефоном. Тони согласился, но с условием, что телефоном не будет пользоваться и Стивен — чтобы не было искушения связаться с Вонгом или избавиться от Тони, вернув его домой и тем самым завершив их «состязание». На этом этапе обсуждений пришлось прерваться на несколько нервный смех: Стивен почти уже было начал что-то колдовать, чтобы эти телефоны спрятать.</p>
<p>— Пока без штрафов, но давай мы уже начали, — отсмеявшись, проговорил Тони. — В моей мастерской есть сейф, телефоны можно убрать туда, а Пятница его закроет. И она же сообщит, если кому-то действительно срочно понадобится с нами связаться.</p>
<p>В глазах Стивена отразилась внутренняя борьба в нескольких актах, но он все же согласился — и вскоре был удивлен размерами здешней мастерской Тони, больше походившей на небольшой кабинет. Впрочем, уже зная историю этого дома, вопросов Стивен задавать не стал, а Тони, наблюдая за ним, всерьез задумался над тем, что они вообще будут делать. Оставлять свободное время в неограниченном количестве было чревато срывами для обоих, но при этом нужно было как-то друг другу не надоесть и не навредить. Если в первом Тони еще был относительно уверен, то навредить он боялся очень.</p>
<p>— Предлагаю стартовый счет по 100 очков каждому, — сменил он тему в первую очередь для самого себя, решив заострять внимание на проблемах по мере их поступления.</p>
<p>— Все-таки насмотрелся шоу или полагаешь, что мы сразу начнем уходить в минус? — не удержался от подкола Стивен, и Тони с облегчением выдохнул, искренне считая шутки хорошим знаком.</p>
<p>— Хочу нас немного подбодрить, потому что дальше будет система штрафов.</p>
<p>— Все-таки насмотрелся, — закатил глаза Стивен, прекрасно зная, что это не так.</p>
<p>Систему штрафов они придумывали до самого ужина, снова устроившись в гостиной. Тони не раз уже порадовался тому, что дом был одноэтажным: из комнаты в комнату он потихоньку передвигаться еще мог, а вот лестницы больше одного раза в день едва ли осилил бы, и то, что когда-то было для удобства Пеппер, пригодилось ему самому. В том числе и диван, на котором было более чем удобно полулежать, обложившись подушками, — Стивен по привычке занял одно из кресел.</p>
<p>Итогом мозгового штурма, в большей степени направленного на трату времени (причем оба получили удовольствие), чем на достижение заданной цели, стал светящийся на одной из непрозрачных межкомнатных стен список.</p>
<p>Вознаграждения<br/>* Утренняя зарядка +50<br/>* Гимнастика в течение дня +20<br/>* Плавание +50<br/>* Своевременный полноценный прием пищи +50<br/>* Прием необходимых лекарств +30<br/>* Чтение +20<br/>* Развитие мелкой моторики +20<br/>* Разминка для ума +50<br/>* Прогулка +30<br/>* Фрукты и овощи +50<br/>* Сон не менее 8 часов +100<br/>* Совместное времяпрепровождение +50<br/>* Обращение за помощью, когда плохо или тяжко +100<br/>* Медитация +50</p>
<p>Штрафы<br/>* Пропуск утренней зарядки –50<br/>* Отказ от пищи –50<br/>* Ничегонеделание (не с целью отдыха, а из апатии и нежелания чем-то заниматься) –30<br/>* Отказ от медикаментов –50<br/>* Сон менее 8 часов –100<br/>* Избегание друг друга –50<br/>* Необращение за помощью –50<br/>* Попытки использования магии –200<br/>* Попытки использования интернета –200<br/>* Прием запрещенных средств –200</p>
<p>Для того чтобы подсчет велся корректно и не было соблазна что-то друг от друга скрыть, разумеется, привлекалась Пятница. Стивен пошутил, что «Большой Брат следит за нами», но получилось невесело. Встретившись взглядами, каждый увидел в глазах другого все опасения и страхи, их терзавшие, и оба почти одновременно кивнули.</p>
<p>— Давай свой полезный ужин, док, — Тони осторожно поднялся с дивана, легко хлопнул Стивена по плечу левой рукой. — Прорвемся.</p>
<p>Набором продуктов, имевшихся в холодильнике, Стивен остался доволен и даже не задал вопроса, как они собираются все это готовить. А ведь, пожалуй, этого Тони не предусмотрел. Но на сегодня у них был готовый ужин, заботливо упакованный Пеппер из дома, и проблема готовки временно откладывалась. А поедая индейку с рисом и овощами, Тони даже подумал, что это тоже вполне себе совместное времяпрепровождение. Главное, дом не взорвать.</p>
<p>Поужинав, оба гордо прослушали сообщение Пятницы о прибавлении им по 50 баллов каждому, после чего Тони внезапно ощутил себя настолько уставшим, что захотелось уснуть прямо за обеденным столом.</p>
<p>— Эй, — Стивен окликнул его, положившего голову на здоровую руку прямо на стол. — Тони? Тебе плохо?</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — Тони поднял голову и улыбнулся, нисколько не кривя душой. — Просто очень хочется спать. Давай свои пилюли, и я, пожалуй, отбой.</p>
<p>Облегчение Стивена было настолько явным, что Тони мысленно попенял себе, давая зарок больше так его не пугать. Ну, хотя бы постараться.</p>
<p>— Ты же понимаешь, что я сегодня в любом случае не усну? — проговорил Стивен, наблюдая, как Тони одну за другой пьет выданные ему таблетки («Плюс 30 баллов, сэр!»). — Я принимал стимулятор слишком долго, в том числе и сегодня, а сроки его выведения мне не известны.</p>
<p>— Понимаю, — расправившись с последним лекарством, ответил Тони. — Здесь неплохая библиотека, она в твоем распоряжении, как и Пятница. И не стесняйся меня будить, если тебе что-то понадобится.</p>
<p>По тому, как Стивен кивнул, было понятно, что постесняется, но Тони хотелось верить, что все же разбудит. Или — лучше! — что не понадобится.</p>
<p>В первую ночь и правда не понадобилось.</p>
<p>Встретившись наутро за завтраком, Тони и Стивен выслушали отчет Пятницы о них же самих. 100 балов плюсом Тони за сон в 9 часов и 16 минут, 20 — Стивену за чтение и ему же — минус 100 за полное отсутствие сна. Тони хотел было съерничать, что за полное нужно минусовать все 200, но в последний момент удержался: так делу не поможешь. По крайней мере, выглядел Стивен вполне неплохо, бодро и оживленно. И даже приготовил омлет с зеленью — руки его по-прежнему не дрожали. Сам Тони пока не чувствовал себя способным на кулинарные изыски, хотя и выспался, и даже привычная боль была не сильнее обычного, но роившиеся в голове мысли в непривычной тишине прибрежного домика отнимали все внимание. Едва ли не в первый раз с начала всей этой авантюры Тони засомневался, правильно ли он вообще поступил, не зря ли затеял это все и не сделает ли хуже. Ладно если себе…</p>
<p>— Чем хочешь сегодня заняться? — Стивен поставил перед ним тарелку, отвлекая от безрадостных мыслей.</p>
<p>— Рискнул бы поплавать, если доктор позволит, — Тони улыбнулся, цепляя вилку бионическими пальцами. Он научился неплохо справляться со столовыми приборами и левой, но полностью на нее перестраиваться не хотел. — После разминки, разумеется.</p>
<p>— Доктор позволит и поддержит, — в глазах усевшегося напротив Стивена читалось одобрение. — Плавание тебе очень полезно, а раз здесь для этого никуда не нужно ездить…</p>
<p>В доме Старков тоже не нужно было, но летом, сейчас же погода для бассейна на открытом воздухе стояла неподходящая, а крытый они пока еще не обустроили.</p>
<p>— Составишь мне компанию? Вдруг мы тебя сегодня так умотаем, что ты сможешь хоть немного поспать.</p>
<p>— Разумеется, составлю. Не думаю, конечно, что это сразу сработает, но я никогда не был против поплавать. Кстати, тебе не кажется, что отнимать у меня очки за сон уже сегодня не слишком справедливо? Он ведь не от меня пока зависит.</p>
<p>— Кажется, — кивнул Тони, успевший уже об этом подумать. — Но учитывая, что довел ты себя до этого собственноручно и сознательно, справедливым мне это кажется больше.</p>
<p>— Засчитано, — Стивен примирительно поднял руки, впрочем, тут же возвращаясь к еде.</p>
<p>— Ты недурно готовишь.</p>
<p>— Рад, что тебе нравится. Наслаждайся, пока есть возможность, — Стивен поднял не дрожащую руку.</p>
<p>— Что-нибудь потом придумаем, — отмахнулся Тони, подтягивая к себе таблетницу, очевидно, приготовленную ему ночью. Мелькнула было мысль рассказать Стивену о своей идее с перчатками для него, но Тони решил, что пока для этого совершенно не время. А что до еды, то если у них совсем ничего не будет получаться, Пятница вызовет того же повара, который готовил Старкам, когда Пеппер плохо себя чувствовала, или сразу закажет что-то готовое.</p>
<p>Расположившись после завтрака в гостиной, оба внимательно выслушали сообщение Пятницы. Лидировал пока Тони, которому пришлось надеяться, что Стивена это подстегнет, а не огорчит.</p>
<p>— Ничего, — словно стремясь его успокоить, отозвался тот, — я тебя еще перегоню.</p>
<p>Выждав положенное время после завтрака, чтобы не навредить организму физическими упражнениями, Стивен дал команду перебраться в тренажерный зал для зарядки. Тони впервые пришлось ее делать в компании не приглашенного Стивеном специалиста или видеоинструкции, а самого Стивена — который, к слову, старался наравне с Тони. Даже больше, учитывая, что Тони до восстановления было чуть ближе, чем до Луны, а Стивену явно нужно было куда-то деть энергию. Тони, глядя на него, так увлекся, что пропустил парочку предупреждающих сигналов от организма и едва не шлепнулся, теряя равновесие на задрожавших от перенапряжения ногах. Стивен оказался рядом так молниеносно, словно при помощи Плаща (на самом деле оставшегося с Вонгом), поддержал Тони и помог ему сесть на стул.</p>
<p>— Тони. Говори мне, пожалуйста, если тебе сложно что-то делать. У нас нет цели тебя угробить.</p>
<p>— Все в порядке, — Тони отмахнулся, принимая предложенное полотенце и вытирая взмокший лоб. — Просто устал.</p>
<p>— Ты такими темпами в бассейне сразу пойдешь ко дну. Идем, проверим твои показатели.</p>
<p>— Вот еще, — фыркнул Тони, но подчинился, чтобы не заставлять Стивена волноваться лишний раз.</p>
<p>Показатели оказались на удивление неплохими, Стивен даже сразу как-то посветлел лицом и предложил Тони после душа сеанс массажа.</p>
<p>— Массаж? — неверяще переспросил тот, против воли скользнув взглядом по рукам Стивена.</p>
<p>— А почему нет? Дома у тебя в это время были бы и он, и еще много развлечений. А я помню кое-что из своего прошлого, надо пользоваться, пока можем.</p>
<p>Поняв, что отказываться бессмысленно, Тони согласился. В конце концов, кому это сделает хуже? Тем более, как выяснилось буквально через четверть часа, массаж Стивен делал великолепно. Тони даже пожалел бы, что это только временная опция, если бы не неведомая трава, которая, ее включила. Нет уж, пусть лучше его дальше мучают всякие специалисты, а Стивен нормально спит и вообще функционирует. Но пока было можно ловить кайф — Тони ловил. Массаж был самым обычным, медицинским, но то ли сказывалось, что Стивен лучше всех знал состояние Тони и его конечностей, то ли он умел куда больше, чем заявлял, — в любом случае Тони, практически не испытывая боли, даже задремал под конец. Проснулся только почувствовав вместо уверенных пальцев мягкое тепло пледа.</p>
<p>— Поспи, — негромко отреагировал Стивен, когда Тони повернул к нему голову. — Я приготовлю обед.</p>
<p>Тони хотел что-то возразить, пусть и чувствовал, как глаза снова готовы были закрыться, но Стивен покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Спи. Все в порядке.</p>
<p>Дважды просить Стивену не потребовалось.</p>
<p>Из сна Тони вырвал какой-то резкий звук, достаточно громкий, учитывая, как крепко он заснул. Распахнув глаза, Тони сфокусировал взгляд на прикроватной тумбочке, прислушался. Больше никаких звуков не было.</p>
<p>— Док? — на всякий случай негромко позвал Тони, медленно садясь на кровати.</p>
<p>Ответа не последовало.</p>
<p>— Пятница, где Стрэндж?</p>
<p>— На кухне, сэр, — ответ повис в воздухе, словно Пятница собиралась сказать что-то еще, но в последний момент передумала.</p>
<p>Тони не стал уточнять, поднявшись, натянул футболку и направился на кухню так быстро, как только мог. По крайней мере, не пахло ничем горелым, да и на взрыв звук похож, кажется, не был.</p>
<p>— Док? — повторил Тони, входя на кухню, и застыл в дверях.</p>
<p>Стивен сидел на корточках возле кухонного стола, а у его ног валялись осколки какой-то посуды. Подняв перед собой руки, Стивен смотрел то на них, то на осколки. Тони сощурился: руки дрожали.</p>
<p>— Эй, док… — вмиг все поняв, он шагнул к Стивену. — Давай, вставай. Все в порядке.</p>
<p>— Я… — Стивен не пошевелился, только взгляд перевел на этот раз на Тони. — Я не… Не думал, что так скоро…</p>
<p>— Я знаю. Все хорошо, честное слово, — Тони приблизился к нему, наклонился, осторожно подхватывая здоровой рукой под локоть. — Давай, потихоньку.</p>
<p>Стивен позволил все-таки поднять себя и усадить на стул, но выглядел при этом настолько разбитым, что у Тони сжалось сердце. Он придвинул ближе другой стул, сел и взял Стивена за одну из рук, безвольно теперь повисших, своей левой.</p>
<p>— Стивен. Дыши. Мы оба знали, что это должно было произойти, верно?</p>
<p>— Да, я… — Стивен шумно вдохнул. — Второй раз, понимаешь?</p>
<p>Тони кивнул. На самом деле, конечно, не второй, Стивен сотни раз заставлял свои руки не дрожать, когда ему это было для чего-то нужно, но чтобы вот так, не по его воле…</p>
<p>— Понимаю. И знаю, что ты чувствуешь.</p>
<p>Стивен горько усмехнулся, хотя и понимал, что это не пустые слова. После минутного молчания Тони решился.</p>
<p>— Я попробую тебе помочь. Наладим твой сон, вернемся — и я попробую, ладно?</p>
<p>— Как? — во взгляде Стивена было столько надежды пополам с недоверием, что Тони едва удержался от вздоха.</p>
<p>— Как Роуди. Конечно, руки и спина не одно и то же, но я уже некоторое время думаю, как это можно доработать, и уверен, что получится.</p>
<p>— Экзо… перчатки? — моргнув, Стивен стал больше походить на живого человека, чем пару минут назад.</p>
<p>— Они. Дыши, ладно? Воды дать?</p>
<p>Стивен кивнул, тут же помотал головой, осторожно забрал руку из пальцев Тони и растер лицо.</p>
<p>— Тони. Спасибо.</p>
<p>— Рано благодарить. Я не хотел говорить тебе, пока хотя бы прототип не сделаю.</p>
<p>— Я в тебе уверен, Тони. Поэтому спасибо.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — Тони улыбнулся. — Тогда пожалуйста.</p>
<p>— Закажем пиццу? — глядя на изменившегося в лице Тони, Стивен рассмеялся, чуточку нервно, но достаточно задорно. — В порядке исключения и как способ борьбы со стрессом. У нас же еще плавание по плану, так что от одного раза вреда не будет.</p>
<p>— Ну, если доктор считает… — Тони заулыбался, осторожно пожимая протянутые ему дрожащие пальцы. — Тогда общайся с Пятницей, а я пока здесь приберусь немного.</p>
<p>— Уверен?</p>
<p>— Уверен. И да, Пятница, засчитай доку плюс 100 очков Гриффиндору.</p>
<p>— За что? — Стивен вскинул обе брови разом, пропустив шутку мимо ушей.</p>
<p>— За то, что не оттолкнул меня и не стал держать в себе, — Тони поднялся со стула, вернул его на место, словно ставя точку, и направился к углу, где, как он помнил, должен был храниться веник, оставив Стивена слушать подсчеты Пятницы с улыбкой на лице.</p>
<p>Пицца оказалась невероятно вкусной. Впрочем, Тони бы сейчас, наверное, вкусным показалось что угодно из фастфуда, так давно он подобного не ел. Но судя по не менее довольному выражению лица Стивена после обеда, было действительно вкусно. А от прилива положительных эмоций, связанных с едой, захотелось вопреки обыкновению не спать, а чем-то заняться. Разумеется, с разрешения Стивена.</p>
<p>Разрешение было получено, и Тони с максимальным комфортом устроился в своей здешней мастерской, вновь предоставив в распоряжение Стивена библиотеку. В конце концов, им иногда стоило и отдыхать друг от друга, иначе через пару дней они и без кулинарных экспериментов что-нибудь взорвут.</p>
<p>Тони с удовольствием закопался в расчеты прототипа перчаток для Стивена и даже не заметил, как пролетело время, пока Стивен не пришел выдать ему очередную порцию лекарств и позвать в бассейн.<br/>— Я же пил после обеда? — попытался возразить Тони, но таблетки покорно проглотил.</p>
<p>— У тебя же нет здесь капельниц, — в тон ему отозвался Стивен.</p>
<p>— Один-один.</p>
<p>— Не устал тут сидеть? Можем отложить бассейн на вечер или завтра.</p>
<p>— Вот еще. Размяться будет в самый раз, — хмыкнул Тони, сползая со своего кресла и осторожно потягиваясь. Порыв спросить Стивена о самочувствии он решил подавить: не время. Пока все вполне себе видно — руки дрожат, легкая задумчивость, легкая грусть. Терпимо.</p>
<p>Бассейн оказался самым настоящим кайфом, не меньше пиццы — но хватило Тони только на пятнадцать минут. Он попытался продлить удовольствие, хотя бы просто лежа на спине, но с непривычки приходилось прилагать слишком много усилий даже для этого, поэтому пришлось с сожалением бассейн покинуть.</p>
<p>— Плескайся еще, если хочешь, я тут поваляюсь, — Тони опустился на шезлонг, глядя на Стивена, вопреки всем возражениям его до этого шезлонга проводившего. — Все хорошо, я просто устал. Давно столько не шевелился.</p>
<p>Стивен, окинув его внимательным взглядом, молча кивнул и ушел «плескаться». Все-таки это было правдой: Тони большую часть своего времени проводил как лежачий больной. Но раз Стивен не протестовал против возросших нагрузок, значит, для них было самое время, да и Тони чувствовал себя лучше, чем можно было опасаться.</p>
<p>На ужин, жутко проголодавшиеся после бассейна, доедали ту же пиццу, предусмотрительно заказанную Пятницей в стратегических количествах. Тони лениво подумал, что уже утром придется с этим что-то решать: с вернувшимся тремором Стивен омлет не приготовит. Но волноваться об этом сейчас не хотелось, Тони в кои-то веки чувствовал себя не больным, а отдыхающим. Ну или, по крайней мере, выздоравливающим. Стивен тоже не казался недовольным жизнью — конечно, Тони замечал все его вздохи и гримасы, когда тому приходилось что-либо делать руками, но ведь могло быть и хуже.</p>
<p>Хуже стало ночью, и почему-то Тони. После ужина они разошлись довольно быстро: Тони к себе, а Стивен, набрав книжек и пледов, по настоянию Тони устроился на диване в гостиной, чтобы иметь возможность хотя бы подремать, если вдруг его все же сморит. Гостиная располагалась аккурат между комнатой Тони и гостевой спальней, дверь в нее, в отличие от спальни, Стивен не закрыл, поэтому стоны услышал сразу — и в несколько мгновений уже был подле мечущегося на кровати Тони.</p>
<p>— Тони! Проснись, — Стивен осторожно коснулся здорового плеча Тони, убрал, морщась, дрожащей рукой мокрые волосы с его лба. — Все хорошо. Это просто сон. Слышишь?</p>
<p>Тони распахнул глаза, дыша словно после ныряния под воду, зашарил взглядом вокруг себя, с трудом фокусируясь на лице Стивена.</p>
<p>— Док, — получилось хрипло, едва слышно, но зато помогло окончательно убедиться, что это уже не сон.</p>
<p>— Я здесь, Тони. Тебе приснился кошмар? — Стивен сел на кровать, тщетно оглянувшись в поисках носового платка или полотенца, которым можно было бы вытереть лоб Тони.</p>
<p>— Да… Да, — Тони тряхнул головой, подтягиваясь на подушках, чтобы сесть, и тут же сморщился. — Черт…</p>
<p>— Болит? Где?</p>
<p>— Голова, — Тони коснулся бионической рукой правого виска. Мигрени и раньше были его верными спутниками, а уж после Щелчка…</p>
<p>— Погоди, я принесу тебе воды и тайленол.</p>
<p>Тони кивнул, давя в себе совершенно иррациональный порыв удержать Стивена и не выпускать его из комнаты. Но голова все же болела слишком сильно, да и это действительно был просто сон. Даже если в этом сне Паучок снова рассыпался пеплом у него на руках. Тоже мне, спаситель фигов, утащил на острова помогать, а в итоге помощь самому нужна…</p>
<p>Стивен вернулся быстро, принеся тайленол, воду и смоченное горячей водой полотенце. Он уже выяснил, что Тони, в отличие от большинства других людей, при мигрени требовалось тепло, а не холод, и горячее полотенце отлично помогало дождаться действия таблеток.</p>
<p>— Я посижу с тобой. Спи, — Стивен устроил полотенце на лбу Тони, предварительно стерев с него пот, и опустился прямо на пол у кровати.</p>
<p>— Не на… — Тони почти уже возразил, но вдруг осознал, что так действительно будет легче уснуть снова — а не уснуть нельзя, тогда будет совсем плохо. — Сядь хотя бы на кровать. Здесь достаточно места.</p>
<p>Стивен не стал спорить, пересел на кровать, поправляя полотенце на лбу Тони. Кровать и вправду была широкая, двуспальная, заказанная для Старков шесть лет назад. Тони постарался сосредоточиться на этой мысли, когда начал снова засыпать, периодически приоткрывая глаза, чтобы разглядеть в полумраке силуэт Стивена.</p>
<p>А когда проснулся наутро, увидел Стивена лежащим на соседней подушке с закрытыми глазами.</p>
<p>От неожиданности шумно втянув воздух, Тони тут же испуганно задержал дыхание и затем медленно, спокойно выдохнул. Не хватало еще разбудить… Стивен глаза не открыл и даже не пошевелился. Тони прислушался: дыхание ровное, размеренное, может быть, не слишком глубокое, как у крепко спящего человека, но достаточно спокойное для просто спящего. Ощутив сильное желание заорать от радости, Тони лишь улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь уже к себе. Голова не болела, хотя и ощущалась тяжелее обычного, но больше ничего не напоминало о ночном приступе, только, как это часто бывало после мигрени, жутко хотелось есть. Но Тони решил, что потерпит, лишь бы Стивен еще какое-то время поспал, и снова закрыл глаза, надеясь подремать.</p>
<p>Стивен зашевелился минут через десять. Тони, так больше и не уснувший, тут же открыл глаза, встречаясь с его взглядом.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро.</p>
<p>— Доброе… — Стивен медленно сел на постели, тряхнул головой почти как сам Тони ночью. — Я спал?</p>
<p>— Видимо. Я проснулся минут десять назад — было, по крайней мере, похоже. Как сам чувствуешь?</p>
<p>— Если честно, как будто на мне носороги танцевали, — Стивен поморщился, потянулся, хрустнув суставами. — Кажется, спал. Извини, я изначально хотел уйти в гостиную, когда ты уснешь, но ты стонал во сне, а я в какой-то момент, видимо, устал…</p>
<p>— Стивен, стоп, — Тони тоже сел и даже протестующее вскинул правую руку. — Прекрати извиняться. Ты все правильно сделал. Я же говорил, что здесь достаточно места? Говорил. И если тебе лежать было удобнее, чем сидеть, то еще лучше. Зато видишь, какой результат. Пятница, док спал?</p>
<p>— Да, сэр. Три часа и восемнадцать минут неглубокого сна.</p>
<p>— И то хлеб, — хмыкнул Тони, одобрительно хлопая Стивена по плечу. — Пятница, штрафани его не на сотню, а на 50, заслужил.</p>
<p>— Будет сделано, сэр!</p>
<p>— Ну спасибо на добром слове, — Стивен тоже усмехнулся. — Как голова?</p>
<p>— Как новенькая. Дуй в душ, я займусь завтраком.</p>
<p>— Ты…</p>
<p>— Уверен.</p>
<p>Стивен снова хмыкнул, но возражать не стал. Медленно встал, слегка покачнулся, но махнул рукой, предупреждая все возможные вопросы Тони, и слегка неуверенной походкой вышел из комнаты. Тони, минуту поколебавшись, решил все же действительно заняться завтраком. Наивно было бы полагать, что Стивен будет чувствовать себя хорошо и в один прекрасный момент просто начнет спать как младенец. Синдром отмены — он и с шайтан-травой синдром отмены.</p>
<p>Уже в процессе готовки Тони подумалось, что сэндвичи вряд ли считаются за ту здоровую еду, которую подразумевал Стивен, но если сделать их с лососем, сливочным сыром и добавить побольше овощей… Об обеде думать пока было страшно.</p>
<p>К появлению на кухне чуточку посвежевшего Стивена Тони успел и приготовить сэндвичи, и принять душ сам (уточнив у Пятницы, когда Стивен его освободил), и разлить по чашкам чай.</p>
<p>— М-м, сэндвичи, — протянул Стивен, усаживаясь за стол и обхватывая дрожащими пальцами свою чашку. — Неплохо.</p>
<p>— Если это сарказм, то завтра твоя очередь готовить.</p>
<p>— Не сарказм, в самом деле неплохо, я вижу, что ты не насовал туда ничего вредного.</p>
<p>— Все равно твоя очередь, — ухмыльнулся Тони, с аппетитом вонзая зубы в свой сэндвич: есть хотелось все сильнее.</p>
<p>Стивен хмыкнул, сделал глоток чая, но притрагиваться к еде не спешил. Даже когда Тони съел уже половину, он все еще сидел и смотрел на свою тарелку.</p>
<p>— Док?..</p>
<p>Стивен вскинул на Тони непонимающий взгляд, моргнул, снова посмотрел на сэндвич и наконец взял его в руки, кусая. И через несколько секунд выронил обратно на тарелку и выскочил из-за стола, зажимая рот рукой.</p>
<p>— Твою… — выругался Тони, откладывая остатки своей порции на тарелку и уже на ходу вытирая пальцы салфеткой.</p>
<p>Поколебавшись, он не стал врываться в ванную, хотя дверь туда осталась приоткрытой, а дождался Стивена в коридоре, прислонившись к стене. Стивен появился спустя минут пять, бледный, взмокший и совершенно потерянный.</p>
<p>— Сказал бы, что тошнит… — вырвалось у Тони прежде, чем он успел прикусить себе язык.</p>
<p>— Надеялся, что отпустит, — выговорил Стивен, прислоняясь к той же стене.</p>
<p>Тони понимающе кивнул, опасаясь говорить что-то еще.</p>
<p>— Чай допью. Добавишь туда сахара? — Стивен отлепился от стены, качнулся.</p>
<p>Тони снова кивнул, подставляя правую — более сильную — руку для опоры. Доведя Стивена до кухни и убедившись, что он сел и не собирается никуда падать, Тони быстро убрал его сэндвич, долил горячего чая и положил три ложки сахара.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — Стивен слабо улыбнулся, сделал глоток и кивнул, давая понять, что чай его покидать не собирается. — Доедай спокойно.</p>
<p>Тони не стал спорить, все еще чувствуя легкий голод. И в довесок к голоду — разливающуюся по телу ноющую боль. На такие спешные перемещения оно, похоже, пока готово не было. Но Тони решил не заострять на этом внимание: в его утренний медикаментозный рацион обезболивающие входили на постоянной основе.</p>
<p>Пока Тони доедал, Стивен выпил половину чая и выдал ему таблетки, но выглядел все таким же бледным и обессиленным, каким предстал на выходе из ванной.</p>
<p>— Док, может, тебе тоже каких пилюль? По аналогии от чего-нибудь подобрать…</p>
<p>— Пальцем в небо, велик риск промахнуться. Я не представляю, с чем имею дело — и что может пойти не так. Если последуют более… критичные проявления, тогда будем думать.</p>
<p>Тони проглотил вопрос, будет ли Стивен в состоянии думать, решив про себя при малейшем же сомнении связаться с Вонгом.</p>
<p>— Тебе нужно лечь. Вдруг получится еще поспать. Не переживай, Пятница тебе потом отчитается, что и как я делал.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — Стивен посмотрел в наконец опустевшую чашку. — Обидно, знаешь ли, терять 50 баллов из-за капризов собственного желудка.</p>
<p>— Не потеряешь. Пятница, не минусуй, док не по своей воле.</p>
<p>— Принято, сэр.</p>
<p>— Это разве не читерство? — Стивен удивленно вскинул брови, становясь чуточку похожим на себя прежнего.</p>
<p>— Я же не сказал: плюсуй. Ты не поел, но ты пытался, чай вон выпил. Остаешься при своем. Идем, провожу тебя до кровати.</p>
<p>По лицу Стивена было понятно, что возразить ему очень хочется и насчет еды, и насчет сопровождения, но сил на это не было, так что он просто промолчал и оперся на поданную бионическую руку.</p>
<p>— Позови меня или скажи Пятнице позвать, если тебе станет нехорошо, — попросил он, уже садясь на свою кровать.</p>
<p>— Позову, — Тони тоже не стал спорить. Прикрыл дверь и устроился в гостиной — на всякий случай поближе к комнате Стивена. Тем более обезболивающее уже действовало, значит, можно было хотя бы попытаться поработать.</p>
<p>Получалось, правда, плохо: Тони то и дело дергался, прислушиваясь, не доносятся ли из комнаты Стивена звуки, и каждые несколько минут насилу удерживал себя от того, чтобы пойти и проверить лично, как он там. В голове, перекрывая все остальное, билась тревожная мысль о том, что это только начало — и кто знает, насколько хуже будет дальше?.. Поколебавшись, Тони все же сходил в свою комнату за очками (из спальни Стивена не донеслось ни звука) и шепотом попросил Пятницу вывести на них статьи об абстиненции и синдроме отмены.</p>
<p>За этим занятием его и застал появившийся через пару часов на пороге Стивен. Тони, сняв очки, оглядел его: радоваться было особенно нечему, но на человека, готового в любой момент упасть, Стивен уже походил не очень.</p>
<p>— Ты поспал? — дождавшись, пока Стивен пройдет к креслу и сядет, спросил Тони.</p>
<p>— Нет. Просто лежал.</p>
<p>Тони вздохнул, с досадой поджимая губы. Надеяться, что все вот так враз пофиксится, было по-прежнему наивно, но он все равно надеялся.</p>
<p>— А ты? Сделал зарядку? — Стивен чуть улыбнулся, очевидно зная ответ.</p>
<p>— Черт… — Тони прикинул время, глянул на очки, потер глаза. — Зачитался. Минусуй, Пятница, чего уж.</p>
<p>— Сделано, сэр!</p>
<p>— Что читал? Тянет на пользование интернетом?</p>
<p>— Думаю, что нет, — Тони прикинул, как лучше ответить. — Читал о синдроме отмены. Интернет, конечно, но не тот кейс?</p>
<p>— Не тот, — Стивен согласно кивнул. — Нашел что-то полезное?</p>
<p>— Боюсь, это мы узнаем только в процессе. Тебе лучше?</p>
<p>— Лучше, но есть я все еще не готов. А вот тебе стоит. Закажи себе что-нибудь, только не пиццу, не хватало тебе еще у плиты стоять.</p>
<p>Возразить было нечего. Если Тони сейчас грохнет все силы на процесс с заведомо неидеальным результатом, да еще и никому особенно не нужным, то в случае необходимости его помощи будет проблема. А цивилизация на острове все-таки есть — пиццу же им вчера привезли.</p>
<p>Обед, заказанный Пятницей с учетом пожеланий Тони и рекомендаций Стивена, привезли через час. В его ожидании Стивен сидел в кресле, забравшись туда с ногами, и потягивал сделанный Тони сладкий чай, а Тони продолжал читать, пока не заболели глаза. Не желая нового приступа мигрени, он отложил чтение до лучших времен, поел и даже самостоятельно принял все лекарства по любезно предоставленному Пятницей (а ей — Стивеном) списку. Стивен и это время просидел в том же кресле, как вернувшемуся после обеда Тони показалось, даже не пошевелившись.</p>
<p>— Выйдем на воздух? Пятница говорит, там сегодня вполне сносно. Можно пройтись до океана.</p>
<p>Стивен, поколебавшись, спустил ноги на пол и кивнул. Тони подцепил очки — вне дома Пятница может понадобиться еще вероятнее, чем внутри него — и отправился к себе переодеваться, условившись со Стивеном встретиться через пятнадцать минут у выхода.</p>
<p>Однако когда он, облаченный в легкие джинсы, белую футболку и даже кепку, с очками на носу, был на месте, Стивена там не оказалось — а обнаружился он в гостиной, во все той же позе.</p>
<p>— Док?</p>
<p>Стивен поднял на него слегка расфокусированный взгляд.</p>
<p>— Мы договорились прогуляться, помнишь?</p>
<p>Стивен неуверенно кивнул.</p>
<p>— Ты можешь идти?</p>
<p>Снова неуверенный кивок. Тони, подавив вздох, подошел к креслу и протянул руку, помогая Стивену подняться.</p>
<p>— Идем, тебе нужно переодеться.</p>
<p>Стивен позволил проводить себя до комнаты, но там просто остановился и не шевелился, пока Тони, зайдя следом, не откопал в его вещах сменную футболку и не протянул ему.</p>
<p>— Так-то лучше, — убедившись, что Стивен переоделся, Тони нацепил найденную тем временем бейсболку сразу тому на голову. — Идем.</p>
<p>О том, что ему самому еще пару недель назад требовалась помощь, чтобы передвигаться даже по собственному дому, Тони старался не думать.</p>
<p>Они медленно вышли из дома, постояли несколько минут на крыльце — Тони дал глазам, пусть и в очках, привыкнуть к яркому солнцу, чтобы голова не разболелась снова.</p>
<p>— Вкусный воздух, — проговорил вдруг Стивен, едва не заставив Тони вздрогнуть.</p>
<p>— Точно. Вкусный и полезный. Тебе понравится.</p>
<p>Стивен кивнул, и Тони даже показалось, что его щеки начали становиться чуть менее бледными. Впрочем, особо румяным тот никогда и не был, так что это было условным показателем. А вот довольно уверенный, пусть и медленный, шаг — вполне объективным.</p>
<p>Они действительно дошли до берега и не сговариваясь опустились прямо на песок в тени одной из пальм, одинаково щуря глаза на солнце и всматриваясь в океан. Тони потерял счет времени и не представлял, сколько они так просидели, пока песок не стал казаться совсем неудобным, а мысли о диване — притягательными. Все же это были первые сутки, когда он даже не попытался уснуть днем. Стивен, словно подслушав его мысли, первым поднялся на ноги.</p>
<p>— Идем, тебе стоит отдохнуть.</p>
<p>— Тебе тоже, — хмыкнул Тони, поднимаясь следом.</p>
<p>Стивен отмахнулся, хотя и выглядел так, словно дунь — и упадет. Но уже в доме уселся в полюбившееся ему кресло, не делая попыток чем-либо заняться, наблюдая только, как Тони устраивается на диване.</p>
<p>— Сегодня без бассейна, как я понимаю? — на всякий случай уточнил очевидное Тони.</p>
<p>— Без, — качнул головой Стивен. — Тебе тоже стоит поберечься.</p>
<p>Тони спорить не стал, чувствуя себя порядком уставшим. Да и не пойдет же он плавать один — а тащить с собой полуживого Стивена совершенно не хотелось. Так они и просидели (а кто-то пролежал) в гостиной до самого ужина, снова заказанного Пятницей, а за ужином, стоило Стивену попытаться съесть хоть кусочек, повторилась картина завтрака. Стивен, извинившись перед снова дождавшимся его у ванной Тони, ушел к себе, пообещав, что попытается уснуть.</p>
<p>Тони скорбно доел в одиночестве свой ужин, принял предписанные лекарства (в голосе Пятницы, прибавившей ему баллы, чувствовались печальные нотки) и даже вручную помыл посуду, надеясь отвлечься — или найти какое-то решение. Не помогло. Пришлось признать свое поражение в этом раунде борьбы с шайтан-травой и тоже уйти к себе: организм настаивал на скором и полноценном сне.</p>
<p>Следующий день прошел почти так же. Утром Стивен честно признался, что снова поспал часа три (что подтвердила Пятница), а все остальное время дремал или медитировал, но чувствует себя живее. Тони, крепко проспавший всю ночь без единого сновидения, был рад уже и этому, да и выглядел Стивен получше, пусть его завтрак и состоял снова только из чашки сладкого крепкого чая. Тони, вновь соорудивший сэндвичи, поел практически за двоих, а после снова вытащил Стивена на прогулку — пока не жарко. Погода действительно стояла настолько чудесная, что утреннюю гимнастику, пусть и меньше чем вполсилы, они оба сделали на берегу. Обедать Стивен снова не пытался, а вторую половину дня было решено посвятить чтению и прочим пассивным занятиям — на активные у Стивена сил очевидно не было, да и Тони, двигавшийся за эти сутки больше, чем за несколько предыдущих месяцев, чувствовал себя слегка пожеванным. И только к ужину Стивен ожил настолько, что решился попробовать хотя бы цельнозерновой хлебец — и, о чудо, не умчался в ванную. Тони радостно придвинул ему всю корзинку с этими хлебцами и дважды подливал чая.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, Тони, — вдруг заговорил Стивен, когда они сидели после ужина в гостиной, погрузившись каждый в свою книгу — исключительно бумажную.</p>
<p>— Брось, док, — Тони отложил книгу, осторожно, но с наслаждением потянулся.</p>
<p>— Ничего не брось. Возишься со мной.</p>
<p>— А ты со мной сколько возился? И продолжаешь, к слову, даже сейчас. Так что точно брось.</p>
<p>— Все равно спасибо, — Стивен улыбнулся, откладывая и свою книгу, и вдруг поморщился, словно от резкой боли.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, если ты так хочешь, — Тони нахмурился, наблюдая за этими переменами. — Док?</p>
<p>Лицо Стивена исказилось еще сильнее, а сам он дернулся в кресле, оттягивая рукой воротник футболки. Книжка с глухим стуком упала на пол.</p>
<p>— Черт, — Тони, как нельзя лучше знакомый с подобными симптомами, понял все моментально, сорвался с дивана и опустился на подлокотник кресла Стивена. — Док. Дыши. Эта дрянь сейчас пройдет.</p>
<p>Стивен потряс головой, не то кивая, не то не соглашаясь, но тянуть футболку перестал. Тони осторожно взял освободившуюся руку своей, теплой и живой.</p>
<p>— Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что это, и твой организм знает. Дыши, хорошо?</p>
<p>Очередное движение Стивена было уже больше похоже на кивок.</p>
<p>— Отлично. Давай вместе, на счет. Давай? Раз… Два…</p>
<p>Стивен судорожно, со свистом втянул воздух.</p>
<p>— Замечательно! Не спеши, потихоньку. Три… Четыре. И давай выдох тоже: раз… Два…</p>
<p>На третий цикл счета Стивен дышал уже вполне ровно, а его ледяная дрожащая рука, явно неосознанно цеплявшаяся за руку Тони, расслабилась и даже немного потеплела. Но стоило Тони остановиться, прекратить счет, как следующий же вздох Стивена получился более похожим на всхлип, а самого его затрясло крупной дрожью.</p>
<p>— Док, ты чего? — Тони от неожиданности совершенно растерялся: то ли продолжать считать, то ли еще что-то делать, то ли Пятницу просить помощь вызывать. — Стивен?..</p>
<p>Стивен помотал головой, вырывая пальцы из захвата Тони и закрывая руками лицо.</p>
<p>— Не могу больше, — глухо, едва слышно донеслось из-за трясущихся пальцев.</p>
<p>Тони недолго думая соскользнул с подлокотника, побоявшись иначе с него же сверзиться, и практически силой перетащил Стивена на диван, где и обнял, плюхнувшись рядом.</p>
<p>— Я знаю. Понимаю. Правда понимаю.</p>
<p>— Просто давай закончим это все, — голос Стивена звучал еще глуше, теперь не в собственные пальцы, а в здоровое плечо Тони, но попыток вырваться он не делал. — Это была классная идея, дом, состязание, это вот все, но я так не могу.</p>
<p>— Док…</p>
<p>— Просто дай мне время, ладно? — Стивен все же отстранился с тем, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Тони, и тот едва не вздрогнул от этого взгляда. — Я буду постепенно уменьшать дозу и отвыкну. Вот увидишь. Только не так резко, это невыносимо.</p>
<p>Тони снова притянул Стивена к себе, отчасти чтобы не видеть стоявших в его глазах слез, и попытался вспомнить хоть что-то из прочитанного по теме. Все услышанные только что слова были ему знакомы: что-то подобное и должен говорить зависимый от чего-либо человек. Только отвечать ему нигде толком не учили.</p>
<p>— Док, ты же сам прекрасно знаешь, что это так не работает, — не придумав ничего лучше, Тони попытался воззвать к разуму.</p>
<p>— Знаю, — почти простонал Стивен. — Но я больше не могу. Это отвратительно, просто поверь.</p>
<p>— Можешь. Я верю тебе, но и ты мне поверь: можешь, — Тони, осененный внезапной мыслью, вдруг отстранился сам, заглянул Стивену в глаза. — Идем.</p>
<p>— Куда? — по счастью, слезы в глазах Стивена, кажется, так и остались стоять, по крайней мере, не проливаясь сейчас. Возможно, от неожиданности.</p>
<p>— Увидишь. Вставай, — Тони поднялся первым, потянул Стивена за собой.</p>
<p>— Я не… — Стивен встал, его тут же повело так, что он упал бы, не поддержи его Тони. — Я не могу.</p>
<p>— Можешь. Потихоньку. Ты не один, забыл? Держись.</p>
<p>Подставив Стивену бионическую руку и крепко для надежности обхватив здоровой — пусть это и причиняло неудобства, но можно было потерпеть, — Тони медленно повел его сначала из гостиной в коридор, затем к входной двери, на крыльцо, вниз…</p>
<p>— Куда мы… — Стивен, очевидно сосредоточенный на том, чтобы не упасть, очнулся уже на середине пути к океану.</p>
<p>— Чш-ш. Просто иди.</p>
<p>Тони, чуть ли не молясь, чтобы у него самого хватило сил (очки-то он не взял), довел Стивена до самой кромки воды и осторожно опустил на песок. Сел рядом, стаскивая кроксы, в которых разгуливал по дому.</p>
<p>— Раздевайся.</p>
<p>— Что?..</p>
<p>— Раздевайся, — повторил Тони, вновь поднимаясь и стаскивая с себя футболку, после чего проделал то же самое с вяло сопротивляющимся Стивеном.</p>
<p>— Тони… Уже темно и поздно, в конце концов…</p>
<p>— Не страшно. Идем, — Тони потянул оставшегося в одних хлопковых штанах Стивена ближе к воде, сам уже наступая в нее босыми ногами. — Вода теплая, ты отлично плаваешь. Доверься мне.</p>
<p>Если Стивен и собирался что-то еще возразить, то после этих слов передумал и несмело шагнул следом за Тони.</p>
<p>— Теплая…</p>
<p>Тони ухмыльнулся, выпуская руку Стивена, когда вода была уже почти по грудь. Переворачиваясь на спину, он краем глаза следил за окунувшимся следом Стивеном. На самом деле было еще не так темно, как сначала показалось глазам после светившегося за пальмами дома, а яркие звезды на чистом небе и почти полная луна и вовсе давали достаточно света даже для слабых с некоторых пор глаз Тони.</p>
<p>— Отпускает? — спросил Тони, наблюдая, как нырнувший с головой Стивен отфыркивается от воды и подплывает к нему ближе.</p>
<p>— Отпускает, — на дне блестящих глаз одновременно плескались вина и облегчение. — Тони…</p>
<p>— Брось. Просто ложись рядом.</p>
<p>Стивен перевернулся на спину, ухватил Тони за руку. Течение в этом месте было слабым, но Тони признал возможные опасения справедливыми: если их отнесет далеко от берега, по одному они назад точно не доплывут.</p>
<p>— Чувствуешь? — спросил Тони несколько минут спустя, когда стихли растревоженные их плесканиями волны.</p>
<p>— Да… Хорошо.</p>
<p>— Свободно, Стивен. Поэтому хорошо. И тебе будет хорошо, когда ты освободишься окончательно.</p>
<p>Стивен ответил не сразу.</p>
<p>— Понимаю, о чем ты. Я не сдамся.</p>
<p>— Мы. Мы не сдадимся, Стивен. В конце концов, мы с тобой друг друга в это все втянули, так или иначе, нам и вытягивать.</p>
<p>— Принято, — Стивен помолчал минуту, глядя на звезды над головой. — Как думаешь, Пятница засчитает нам это за бассейн?</p>
<p>— Мы ее очень попросим. В крайнем случае, добавим пункт про океан.</p>
<p>— Прекрасно. Тогда точно все будет в порядке.</p>
<p>— Непременно.</p>
<p>В тот вечер они уснули вдвоем на кровати Тони: обратно дойти ему, все-таки перенапрягшемуся и терзаемому болью, помогал Стивен, а усевшись на кровать, он не нашел в себе сил подняться — зато на следующее утро Пятница впервые выдала 100 баллов за сон не только Тони и завтрак с аппетитом уплетали тоже оба. И дальше все пошло по намеченному изначально плану, словно колесо перескочило мешавшую кочку: крепкий сон, завтрак, чтение, медитация, гимнастика, обед, бассейн, прогулки, ужин, крепкий сон… Еще дважды за оставшиеся дни, проведенные в домике на побережье, они искупались в океане — один раз так же почти ночью. Играли в настолки, Стивен учил Тони медитировать, а Тони Стивена — писать простейший код для его библиотеки в Санктуме. Одним утром не смог встать с кровати Тони: после приснившегося под утро кошмара ему снова стало плохо, а другим — Стивен, настолько у него болело все тело, словно (хотя и не совсем словно) в ломке наркомана, так что даже потребовалось просить Пятницу разбудить и позвать Тони. Другим утром Тони пришлось чуть ли не кормить поддавшегося глухой апатии Стивена с ложечки, надевать на него футболку и силой тащить к океану «подышать». Но Стивен больше не заикался о том, что он не может, и панических атак у него тоже больше не было, а Тони в таких условиях настолько окреп, что Стивен даже отменил ему часть препаратов. И когда через неделю с небольшим они вернулись в Нью-Йорк, окрепшими и довольными жизнью выглядели оба.</p>
<p>— Но победил все-таки ты, поздравляю, — после прослушивания финального отчета Пятницы уже в спальне дома Старков под Нью-Йорком проговорил Стивен, протягивая Тони привычно трясущуюся руку. — Загадывай желание. И спасибо, Тони.</p>
<p>— А ты был близок, — серьезно ответил Тони, хотя в его глазах плясали чертики, и осторожно сжал здоровой рукой протянутые пальцы. — Спасибо. И пожалуйста. А желание… Когда в следующий раз надумаешь ставить на себе эксперименты, сообщи хотя бы Вонгу, ладно?</p>
<p>— Сообщу, — не менее серьезно пообещал Стивен. — Тебе.</p>
<p>Сказал — и исчез в оранжевом свете портала, оставляя довольно улыбающегося Тони на растерзание страшно соскучившейся Морган.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>